


Promise Me

by Teratist, WaitingForMy



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratist/pseuds/Teratist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForMy/pseuds/WaitingForMy
Summary: You made a deal to save your little sister: A life for a life. But Pennywise has something different in mind.





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Teratist as Pennywise and WaitingForMy as the reader.

All you ever wanted was to get out of this god forsaken town. Now, you'll never get the chance. It's a strange feeling, walking towards your impending doom. You can only hope he—it—will make it quick, even though you're sure he won't. You fight the urge to take off running. You're close enough to the town line. You could make it. That thing can't cross the town line, can it? You sigh resignedly. If you leave, it will kill Jordan. It will eat Jordan. And what kind of big sister would you be if you let that happen? You made a deal, and you intend to keep it. An eye for an eye. A life for a life. You slosh through the algae ridden marsh that is The Barrens. You find the entrance to the sewers. Couldn't miss it. And then… You don't actually know where to go from here. You allow myself to hope for just one second that maybe it forgot about you.

It—he—doesn’t forget. He never forgot about you, not from the first moment he laid eyes on you, breathed in your scent, breathed in your fear. There was something different about you, something that whetted his appetite in a way fear never did. A different appetite? Not the gnawing void of hunger, but the burning pull of…something else. It was never about that…child. Did it have a name? Jordan perhaps? It didn’t matter. He wouldn’t have hesitated to devour the child. Instead, the child served as bait. Now Pennywise was going to explore this burning hunger, no matter how. He’s is already waiting for you, alerted to your arrival long before your footsteps slopped through the Barrens. His voice echoes out of the sewers. “[YN]..." Menacing, playful, seductive all at once. “Come to play?”The sound of that voice sets you shaking. Scared doesn't even begin to describe what you're feeling. You are willingly walking into your own, undoubtedly slow and painful, demise.

You take a couple steps into the large pipe, out of the sun. You realize with a shiver and a sob that you will probably never be touched by the sun again. "Hello?" Your voice echoes through the tunnels, mocking you. "Hello? Hello? Hello?"

“Hello? Hello? Hello?” His voice is mocking, rising to a pitch that could generously be described as singing. You notice his voice doesn’t echo. Nor do his steps, and so you don’t realize he’s hovering over you until you feel a rush of burning hot breath over your ear and neck. “So nice of you to come visit. Do you like what I’ve done with the place?” In any other situation, your fight instinct would have kicked in. You would have whipped around and elbowed your assailant in the stomach. Here, some base survival instinct holds you still, and thank god it does. Something tells you this monster would not have taken kindly to such an action. You're not scared of him, you tell yourself. Scared of being eaten alive, of course. But you're not scared of him. "You swear," you say, trying to keep your voice even, "that Jordan will be safe? You swear you will leave my family alone?"

“Oh, I sweeear,” Penny says, his tone sing-song, almost to the point of mockery. It’s hardly a reassuring promise, but you’ve come so far, and there is no real opportunity for you to change your mind and turn away. ‘Trust’ is hardly a word you’d use with anything regarding this…creature, but you have no choice but to trust him. His voice is sing-song again, right by your ear as he rakes through your hair with his long, deceptively delicate fingers. “If you sweeeear…you’ll do anything _I_ want.” His lips are hot and moist as they brush the back of your neck. You expect a vicious bite that tears your flesh, spills your blood and ends it all. Instead, his tongue laps a slow path up your neck. “ _Anything._ ”

Your little sister’s face appears in your mind. The fear in her eyes when your parents explained the new curfew to her. The nightmares she’s be having. The moment you found her in the hands of this _fucking clown,_ and you swore you would do anything in exchange for her life. You swore that to Jordan. You close your eyes and picture her standing in front of you, and you said it to _her._

"I swear I'll do anything."

His tongue continues to lap at the back of your neck as though getting to know you, letting him familiarize himself with your taste. You tremble, certain he's just seasoning you with a bit of terror before consuming you whole, but when the teeth follow the tongue, they don't tear your flesh. They pierce, but not to maim. "Delicious," Penny murmurs. He repeats the dance of teeth and tongue until a fine trickle of red spills down your collarbone. His hand winds tighter in your hair. "Now tell me who you belong to. Body and soul. Who do you belong to?"

You take a shaky, deep breath. This is your last chance to turn back. You could assert that you belong to yourself and tell whatever demonic being is behind this damn clown to fuck off back to its home planet. That probably wouldn't go very well for you. The cold, stinging punctures in the back of your neck are a fine reminder of exactly what you’re dealing with. And oh, God, you’re in way too deep. Your legs give out, sending you crashing to your hands and knees in the rank water. If you had eaten anything this morning, it would have made a reappearance. Instead, you dry heave, the muscles in your stomach contracting so violently it brings tears to your eyes.

"Now now," he drawls. It's strange; you'd expect him to mock you, or get angry at your horrified reaction, but his voice is almost...gentle. Soothing. It could be a gambit, you can't quite tell through the haze of fear, but his hands are on you again, and they're not striking or scratching. They are stroking your hair, winding in your scalp, enough for a bit of pressure but not real pain, and he uses this to move your head back up, forcing you to look in his eyes. They are not animalistic and red-orange. They are blue, so clear they nearly look grey. "Let me tell you a secret," he says, emphasizing every syllable, putting extra pressure on the final 'T' sound. "It was never about Jordan. It was always about _you_." 

Your mind races with relief, fear, and anger. Relief that Jordan is safe, or so it seems, fear for your own life, and anger because...

"You put your hands on my kid sister just to trick me? So I'd willingly let you murder me?" You struggle with the urge to spit in this thing's face. How fucking dare he play with you? "This is not a game," you sob. "We're human beings."

"Murder," Penny repeats the word, draws it out, either teasing you with it or trying to wrap his mouth, and his mind, around the concept. Of course he wouldn't think of his actions as _murder,_ only feeding, but that was hardly a comfort to those who fell prey. "Nnnooo…" He smiles, slowly and lasciviously, the hand wound in your hair forcing you to your feet. You are suddenly reminded of how tall he is as he towers over you, bending at the waist so he can keep looking you in the eye. "Not to feed on you. Your fear is tasty, but there is something even tastier I want. A feeling, hidden inside. I can smell it. It's hiding. I want to draw it out, and I want to..." His hand leaves your hair, finds your chin instead, forcing you to tilt your head up toward him. You notice how close his blood-red lips are. "... _Savour_ it."

You stumble backwards, shaking your head frantically. "Please, whatever you have planned, just… make it quick. Please." Strangled sobs tear through your chest as tears finally soak your cheeks. You don't want to imagine what torture this thing might have in store for you. Death begins to look like a merciful reprieve.

Penny chuckles, his smile honey-sweet. You notice the sharp teeth are gone. Even his fangs have dulled a bit, still sharp, but not as threatening. “No, [YN], it will not be quick. And when we are done, you will be begging me to start over and go even _slower…_ ” His words make no sense. They paralyze you, as he steps over to you with grace of a dancer. He takes your chin in his hands, reminding you how big his hands are, how big his entire being is. “Don’t forget…you _promised…_ ” Before you can recoil, his lips are on yours, warm and sweet. Otherworldly. This terrifying creature from beyond is _kissing_ you, and his intent doesn’t seem to be to maim or kill you. Your heart is still beating a million miles per hour in your chest, but you don't try to move. You _can't_ move, despite your brain telling you to fight, run, something, _anything_ . You reason that you must be frozen in place by fear, ignoring the horrifying fact that this thing is a good kisser and your heart fluttered a little at the feeling of his lips on yours. _Its_ lips. Whatever.

Penny breaks the kiss, a growl in his throat and a smile on his lips. His large, porcelain-white hands loosely encircle your neck, pressing against your collarbone. " _There_ it is! The flavour I smelled in you..." The hands on your collarbone grow warm, and he pushes into you, forcing you backward until your back hits the damp wall of the sewer. Penny's body settles against yours, moving restlessly as though grinding against you. When he speaks again, his tone is pleading. "Give me more. That tasty feeling... Give it to me again. _Please._ " He kisses you again, his hands still loose around your throat.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," you insist, though you’re starting to get an idea. Your whole body feels warm and your stomach is in knots, and not in a bad way. Your fear is quickly being replaced by shame. But you don't have a choice, do you? You can't tell him no. You can't tell him to stop. You promised.

"I don't want this?" You whimper, immediately shocked and horrified by your inflection, which definitely turned that into a question.

You think they call that a Freudian slip.

Maybe the clown won't notice.

"You dooo…" Penny sing-songs. He draws out the word into a growl, and then a moan. It's an odd sound coming from him, almost a vulnerable sort of sound, even though he doesn't relinquish an ounce of control as he holds you trapped against the wall, his hands wandering roughly over your body. "There it is... _Tasty_." He finds the swell of your breast, effortlessly tearing open your shirt to reveal your flesh, pawing and rubbing at it. You can hear him sniffing at you as he feels your body, like a feral beast sniffing at a trail of blood. "...The tastiest..." Another sniff, followed by a tremulous moan, and while one of his rough hands continues to fondle your chest, the other one grasps you, forcing your palm against the layers of fabric at his pelvis until you feel something unmistakably hard.

At first, you think you’re freaked out by the unmistakable desire to get out of this situation. Then, you realize you’re freaked out by your unmistakable _lack_ of desire to get out of this situation. It's been a long time since anyone touched you like this, but you’re not desperate enough to give in to this...this...monster.

Are you?

His gloved hand grips tighter on your breast, and you involuntarily let out a hiss of pleasure and pain. "Fuck..."

Penny reacts to your hiss, letting out an exaggerated shudder. "Yes... yes," he murmurs, maybe in reaction to your growing arousal, maybe even taking your curse as a good suggestion. The heat and hardness seems to grow against your palm as he releases your breast, but only to replace his hand with teeth, peppering your flesh with bites until he reaches your nipple, fastening lips and sharp teeth around it, distracting you as he continues to rip your shirt off.

You let out a strangled moan as your head leans back against the wall. You’ve never felt more disgusting in your life, and it has nothing to do with the gray water that you can just feel infecting your skinned knees and palms. This is when the justifications start to come out. You promised him you’d do whatever he wanted, so there's no use feeling bad, right? You might as well enjoy it. Or maybe he's put some kind of spell on you. Yeah. Yeah, that must be it.

Through your jumbled thoughts, you don't even realize that you’ve begun to grasp at his hardened length through his silk clothing. Penny lets out a whoop as though he's just won something. The sound turns into a demented giggle, as he pushes his bulge into your hand, his teeth working viciously across your chest, until the pinprick bites leave tiny beads of blood all over your skin.  "Tasty, tasty," he chants merrily, standing back up to his full height, staring at you with his orange-gold eyes as he lasciviously licks the blood from his lips. His hand exerts a gentle pressure on your throat, keeping you in place as he quickly works his fingers into the folds of his costume, and you realize he's working at hidden laces, loosening the fabric. "Now go on," he purrs. "Come unwrap your present."

"My… Oh." Your eyes widen when you realize what he's referring to. "Um, yeah, okay…just gonna…unwrap my present." Which would be a lot easier if you could find a button or a tie or anything. At this point, you’re just aimlessly pulling at the fabric around his hips, not getting anywhere. "Is...is there a clasp, or...?"

A low growl erupts from his throat. It seems threatening, maybe a warning growl for you to hurry this up, and for a moment panic makes you fumble even more with the fabric. The growl gives way to an amused rumble that could be generously considered a chuckle. He's clearly enjoying your struggles.

"Too complicated, hm?" He reaches into the folds of the fabric, and you hear the sound of fabric tearing and you realize he's split open the material by his groin, leaving you to work out the rest. Apparently he won't make it _too_ easy for you.

“Jesus Christ,” you grumble irritably. “Someone’s a little impatient.” You haphazardly tear more of the fabric, keeping your eyes focused on the gray water around your feet as you can feel a furious blush creeping onto your cheeks. You roll my eyes at your own embarrassment. As if shredding a supernatural clown’s silk pants in the sewer is somehow similar to that time you spilled coffee on my boss my first day of work. That was embarrassing. This is horrifying.

You almost miss his next growl. He is definitely not chuckling this time. Who would have thought a timeless being would object to being called 'impatient'? Penny decides he's not willing to wait for you to demurely tear the fabric of his suit; his hand creeps into your hair, yanking you off-balance and then on to your knees in front of him, until your nose is practically flush with the silk at his crotch. "Finish what you started," he hisses sharply.

You nod frantically and whimper an apology as fear begins to take hold of you again. You belong to this creature now, and he could kill you in the blink of an eye.  
You close your eyes, as if not seeing what’s going on will somehow make it not so, and gently try to feel for the tears in his costume. You flinch when your fingers brush against the skin of his thigh, as if you were expecting something different—something less human.

His reaction is human enough, a growl that gives way to a soft moan when your hand brushes his thigh. Almost a surprised reaction, as though he wasn't expecting to enjoy the contact so much. His hips buck slightly and the hand in your hair tightens, drawing you close, insisting you continue. " _More_ ," he huffs.

With shaking hands, you caress his skin again. If you keep your eyes closed, you can almost pretend he’s human. Maybe you can imagine you’re doing something normal—giving an awkward blowjob in the bathroom back at college, for instance. Yeah. Plenty of your friends have done that. But you don’t want that, for reasons you can’t begin to understand. You want to see him. You do your best to tilt your head upwards, with his hand still gripping your hair painfully, and open your eyes to see his face.

His hand loosens, almost imperceptibly, allowing you freedom of movement to look up at him properly. In a rare show of vulnerability, Penny's eyes are closed and his mouth hangs open in a quiver. You can almost believe he's about to moan, when he senses your eyes on him. His eyes snap open, glowering at you, a small snarl on his lips as he tightens his grip again. "I said, _more!_ "

Welp, one awkward college bathroom blowjob, coming up. Anything to keep your head attached to your body.

You find the monster’s cock buried within the tatters of his pants. You’re shocked and relieved to find that it’s quite human, albeit considerably larger than any of the guys’ you’ve been with before. You’re I’m not sure what you were expecting. If he’s gonna go through the trouble of shapeshifting the rest of his body, might as well go the extra eight and a half inches. Closing your eyes again, you wrap your hand around the base and run your tongue in a circle around the tip.

The gasp that erupts from Penny's throat sounds like one of surprise. It could mean anything - that the touch of your tongue is very good, or very bad - but coupled with the way he loosens his grip on your hair, cupping the back of your head, it seems to indicate he's enjoying this. For all you know, he's had his dick sucked a million times. For all you know, he's a complete virgin, to sex and to this particular body.

His hips move impatiently, his fingers twitching against your head. The initial sensation may have caught him by surprise, but he clearly isn't here for slow and tender. "More of that," he growls softly.

You want to tell yourself that you’re doing it for Jordan, but you prefer not to think about your kid sister when you’re sucking someone off. Instead, you’re forced to confront the reality that you’re pleasuring a killer clown in the sewer beneath this god forsaken town. You take as much of his cock in your mouth as you comfortably can (which, proportionately, is not much) and suck as hard as you can, pumping what your tongue can’t reach in your hand. You would expect Penny's growls to intensify, to feel his fingers winding violently in your hair again. His voice unexpectedly dissolves into a pure, soft moan as your tongue flutters over his hard flesh, and for a brief moment he seems poised to pull out of your mouth, maybe intending to thrust back in with full force... But instead of gearing up for a rough face-fucking, Penny wavers on his feet, wedging his back against the stone wall for support as though a split-second of weakness has overcome him. You stare, wide eyed, at the clown, momentarily letting him slip out of your mouth. Did he just...Did _you_ just...?

You shiver, and not from fear or cold. No matter how you try to fight it, it keeps coming back, like a flame that that’s about to flicker out, when a gentle breeze provides just enough oxygen to revive it into a roaring inferno again. You whimper shamefully.

Maybe hell won’t be so bad.

You place your hands on his hips and pull him back towards you, taking just the tip of his cock back into your mouth, licking and sucking at it teasingly. There are no illusions, this time. No pretending you’re somewhere else with someone else. The cold gray water soaking into your tattered jeans is making you shiver, but Pennywise is hot to the touch. Christ, he’s warm and soft and—fuck—he tastes good.

Penny writhes and thrashes against the wall supporting his back, balling his claws into a fist and striking the stone so hard it cracks. Whatever weakness your tentative sucking brought over him is gone, replaced with feral hunger. Penny's body undulates again, now with raw need, mouth open in a snarl and drool lazily dribbling from his lower lip. "Taste me... _deeper_ ," he orders, jerking his hips, forcing his cock past your lips, leaving you very little choice.

Reluctantly aroused and on a little bit of a power trip, you test your luck, sitting back on your heels and looking him dead in the eyes.  
_God, I hate this creature._ _  
_

“What’s the fucking magic word, sewer rat?”

His expression changes in a flash. Whatever arousal may have clouded his eyes was now gone, replaced with fury. The drool hanging from his lip sprays you in the face as Penny snarls, grabbing you by the throat, and hoisting you up effortlessly until you feel the thud of the stone wall against your back. Penny's snarl turns into a wicked grin as you feel his free hand wandering over your lower body and hear the sound of cloth tearing. "Have you forgotten who's in charge, [YN]? Have you forgotten our deal?" he hisses, drawing close to your face until his lips are inches away from yours.

Shit, shit, _shit_. You pushed your luck too far. You shake your head as much as you can, grabbing frantically at the hands around your neck. “No no no. No. I remember the deal. I remember...” You choke as darkness begins to creep in on the edges of your vision. Your head is swimming, and everything feels so real, all of a sudden. You feel the rough stone wall scratching your back and the cool air hitting your skin as your clothing is torn away. You can feel Pennywise’s hands on your skin. In spite of yourself, or perhaps due to the lack of oxygen, you let your eyes flutter closed and let out what would have been a moan, had you not been choking. As it was, it was more of a squeak, but you think the cause was clear. You almost try to stop yourself. You should keep some of your dignity. You don’t have to act like a whore. But then again, you’re not acting, are you? You remember the deal. Oh, you remember the deal. You are Its whore, if It so desires. You belong to It, now.

"Mmm...." Penny's mouth curls into a smile, a bit of drool still shining on his blood-red lower lip. His eyes roll back, leaving you to wonder what unholy terror he's about to unleash, until you realize he's savouring your scent, like appreciating a fine wine. "What's this? Ohohoho... I smell fear, [YN], but what else?" His other hand, the one not busy choking you, is wandering along your exposed thighs, creeping higher and higher until he reaches his goal, cupping you. "Mm. Mmhmhmh!" he giggles, leaning in closer still, until you can taste his breath. "You smell... _good._ "

And then his lips are on yours, stealing your breath as much as the hand around your throat. Your body feels like fire and ice at the same time. You writhe within his grip, trying desperately to get footing, traction, anything, to no avail. Your toes barely touch the surface of the gray water, but that hardly even registers because he’s touching you. Oh God, he’s touching you, and he’s kissing you, and everywhere his skin touches yours feels electric, and you want to cry or die or—

You kiss back desperately.

The kiss stutters. Penny seems to be laughing, or maybe even shuddering, reacting to being kissed back with surprise and interest. It seems to fuel his touch on your lower body and what had been simple contact until now turns into groping as Penny feels and slides along your flesh with his fingertips, pressing teeth and tongue into your mouth as his fingers down below mirror the invasion, curiously pressing inside you. You open your mouth to gasp, but you can’t get any air past his hand around your throat. You can taste your own blood from where his teeth have scratched your lips, mingled with the faint taste of cotton candy. Pink cotton candy.

Feeling his gloved fingers inside you makes you stomach turn, but not in a sick way. It’s like when you’re on a roller coaster, and you’re falling, but it’s okay because you want to be falling and it’s fun and you’re safe.

You are not safe. But that’s okay.

You move one hand away from his wrist and place it on his shoulder, clenching your eyes shut and trying to regain some control over your body, to no avail. All you manage to do is grip the fabric of his costume in your fist and pathetically mouth the word, “Shit...”

On some distant level, it occurs to you to wonder how Penny knows these motions, how an eldritch abomination of a demon clown could possibly have learned to press his fingers in and out of you, slowly at first, gaining speed and roughness and sliding easily along the slickness. For a moment you might almost wonder how he would know to find your clit with his thumb, rolling it quickly and roughly, while his other hand continues to close around your throat, even as he makes a sound like a purr and licks at the blood trickling from your lips. As it is, you’re too busy choking and trying to concentrate on drawing air into your burning lungs to think very hard about the mysteries of being finger fucked by a demon clown in the sewer. The echoing flow of water through the sewer as well as the low rumble in Penny’s chest begin to sound tinny, and your head lulls back against the rough tunnel wall. Your grip on his shoulder begins to loosen, and it briefly crosses your mind that you could die. You could pass out and he could kill you and you would never wake up again. “Penny, please...” Again, you mouth the words more than you say them.

"Pleeease," Penny repeats—Mockingly, but there is a pleading undercurrent to his tone. The fingers around your throat loosen a tiny bit, enough to allow you to gasp a quick breath of air, enough for his tongue and teeth to work at the flesh of your throat. The fingers below are relentless, pressing in and stretching and roughly rolling your clit, driving you relentlessly towards climax while Penny continues to chant, "Please... Please..." His breath is scalding against your neck and the more he chants, the more he sounds as though he is begging _you_.

You lean your head on his shoulder, and his fluffy costume muffles your scream of...at this point, you don’t even know what. All you know is that the tension in your body is building to the point of pain, and all you can feel from the outside is heat, and you’re too far gone to care about any of it. “Pennywise,” you gasp. “Pennywise—ah! Stop, stop, _stop!_ ”

But he doesn’t, and you crash over the edge, coming in a white hot flash as your shaking legs give out underneath you. You don’t really register falling. Your head is swimming from the pleasure and the pain and the heat, and the next thing you know, you’re sitting in the grey water, back against the wall, with tears streaming down your cheeks.

Penny chuckles. He let you go on purpose, letting you fall on your ass in the grey water while orgasm took over, and now he towers over you, admiring his handiwork. In the hazy periphery of your vision, you can see his cock, bobbing elegantly, and suddenly a hand tugs roughly at your hair and pulls you to your knees so the monster cock is no longer at the edge of your vision, but directly in front of your face. Pulsing, dripping, hard, and waiting for you. "Now we try this again," Penny purrs, chasing his words with a throaty giggle. "And if you do a good job, I'll give you another treat."

You can barely see him through the saltwater in your eyes. You struggle to suck in a shaky breath. “Why?” you ask.

Penny blinks. His blood-red lips part, his teeth glint as he growls softly. Not in anger, but in confusion, as though the words left his mouth before he could give them proper thought. He struggles for an answer, struggles with his struggling, and his growl turns feral as his fingers leave your hair and coil around your throat. He drags you to your feet, your back once again meeting the wall of the sewer. "Why?" His lips purse around the question as his hand tightens, lifting you until your feet leave the ground. "Because I said so. You are mine to take and mine to command." As he speaks, he presses between your thighs, forcing them to part, the thick head of his cock dragging against your skin. He is now so close you can feel the heat of his breath on your face. "Because you are _mine._ "

You want to ask more. _Why me? Why this? Why here? Why now?_ But you realize it doesn’t matter. None of it matters. Nothing matters, anymore, because your life is over. You are his.

You brace your hands on his shoulders and lock your legs around his waist, which relieves some of the pressure on your neck, then you move one of your hands to grip his hair.

“If you ever so much as look at Jordan again, I will kill you.”

Then you pull him towards you and kiss him like you need him to breathe.

He gives it to you. Air, life, touch, everything you suddenly need to stay alive. He kisses you back like he needs it as badly, his body so pliant against yours that you can almost pretend _he's_ the one who needs _you,_ his cock jumping and twitching against your thigh as though it has a mind of its own. Maybe it does; you're not exactly an expert on eldritch monster-clown anatomy. Though you're about to be, judging by the way the thick head suddenly brushes and then presses against your entrance. He breaks the kiss, his chin drenched in drool as he grins. "Now say _plee-eease,_ " he sing-songs, hips circling teasingly.

“Please,” you gasp. “Oh god, please.” You kiss him again, sloppily, barely even hitting his mouth, and again and again. You move from his face to his jaw to his neck, gripping his fluffy collar in white knuckles as you tear it to shreds. You hope he won’t care. Honestly, you’re not sure you even care if he cares. Your brain has shut up, and your body is ruling you now.

Your body?

No. Lord help you. Your heart.

The sing-song tone, the playfulness, the teasing is now gone from Penny's manner. He growls, a sound you've become used to by now, only this growl is tinged with lust, as though your frantic kisses and touches have finally awakened the beast. His cock jumps against you, pulsing violently and with a snarl, he snaps his hips and shoves his cock inside you, as deep as it can go, then even deeper. The playful teeth and lips he used to draw you in are now gone. His mouth splits open in a silent roar and rows of sharp teeth glint in the low light of the sewer.

Your anguished shriek echoes down the sewer tunnels as the sharp pain in your core dulls and gives way to the purest pleasure you’ve ever experienced, and there’s nothing pure about it. Your whole body is trembling with sensation. Every breath is punctuated by a thready whimper.

Focus, focus, _focus_.

You run your fingers into his hair and close your fist so tight it shakes. You jerk your arm so your lips are touching his ear. “Move.”

Penny's head jerks back, testing your grip in his hair, letting out a noise somewhere between a groan and a mad giggle. "Move?" he snickers, and though it sounds like he's about to tease, he roughly circles his hips and drives his cock even deeper inside you. You could almost swear it's moving independently of his thrusts, seeking out every sensitive dip inside your body. "Let's move, dollface... Let's..." He pauses to release a long, groaning growl, his claws breaking your skin, his thrusts wild. "...Let's _dance!_ "

You scream again, though you’re not sure if it’s because of his claws in your neck or the fire in your belly that explodes each time he thrusts into you. You’re only dimly aware that you’re still crying, tears falling, forgotten, into the gray water. Your soul has never felt so dead, and your body has never felt so alive.

" _Yesss..._ " Penny's voice seems strange, and as his teeth sink into your flesh, you realize his words are no longer spilling from his mouth. His voice is inside you, teasing you, filling your very core, just as his cock fills your core and drives you to a beautiful insanity. Penny's breaths are harsh and hot against your skin as he pushes inside you, his movements erratic as he drives himself to his peak as well. " _Yesss… Scream for me, dance for me...all for me!_ "

And you do scream. Boy, do you scream and you cry and you raggedly gasp for air in between, but you don’t know it. All you know is the heat on your skin and the chill in the air and the electricity coursing through your veins as you let this creature take you, ruining your body. Breaking you and rebuilding you the way he likes.

The thrusts suddenly become harder, jerkier. Penny tears his teeth from your flesh, crimson dripping from his lips. The playfulness has been replaced by intense concentration, his eyes shifting to a shade of deep gold you've yet to see. His head bobs and his shoulders shake with movements that are almost... well, almost _human,_ and for a split second he looks almost vulnerable, lost in sensation as he fucks you, body and soul and mind. Only for a split second, until his voice enters your core again, deep and commanding. " _Come...for...me!_ "

Your body obeys him, like it always does, and you scream so hard no sound comes out as another orgasm shakes your body like an earthquake. You dig your fingernails into his shoulders hard enough to rip fabric and draw blood. Penny's voice continues to trickle through your mind, though his words become faster, blurring together, until it feels like he's speaking a different language entirely. He fucks you hard and fast throughout your orgasm until his head violently kicks back, mouth open in a deep, primal growl as he quakes hard against your hips, filling you with heat until your entire body feels ready to explode.

You pant pathetically and lean your head back against the tunnel. Your body has never hurt this bad or felt this good. You’ve never felt this complete. Darkness begins to cloud your vision as if someone has drawn a veil over your eyes, and your muscles relax as if all your strength is being drained from your body. For all you know, it is. You don’t fight it, even knowing he’s probably going to drop you again. You _can’t_ fight it.

Your strength may have drained entirely, but Penny now seems buoyant, energized by the encounter. A hint of playfulness returns to his manner as he pulls out of your body, mouthing a 'Pop!' sound with a cheeky smirk. Instead of discarding you, he holds you close in what you'd almost dare call tenderness, supporting your weight and letting you collapse against his shoulder. He clucks in your ear, making little soothing noises, until they start to sound like " _Float... Float..._ "

This could be it, this could be the end, and you can only pray Penny is going to keep his end of the deal after he kills you. But he makes no move to bite your face or tear you open. Instead, he holds you close, peeling you from the cement wall, carrying you inside while his words become crystal-clear in your head, tinged with...yes, affection. " _Come float with me..._ "


End file.
